


Самое главное

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как между Внешним миром и Земным царством было заключено перемирие. Эррон Блэк и Кэсси Кейдж начали встречаться, однако не все одобряют их союз.
Relationships: Erron Black/Cassie Cage





	Самое главное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All That Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988798) by [MideTheFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MideTheFangirl/pseuds/MideTheFangirl). 



— Ты серьёзно, Кэсси?! — Соня ударила ладонью по обеденному столу с такой силой, что ложки со звоном подскочили.

— Соня, — Джонни попытался вмешаться.

— Нет, Джонни, — резко ответила она, прежде чем повернуться к дочери, — это не шутка, Кэсси? Из всех людей именно он?

— Он не такой плохой, мам…

— Ну, конечно, «не такой плохой». Стараниями его босса тебя и твою команду едва не принесли в жертву обезумевшему богу. Но это совсем не плохо, не так ли? — с сарказмом произнесла Соня. — Из всех мужчин, с которыми ты могла сойтись, ты выбрала этого ковбоя!

— По крайней мере, она не заинтересовалась Кано или кем-то из Чёрных драконов, — пожал плечами Джонни.

Соня бросила на него яростный взгляд, прежде чем снова повернуться к дочери:

— Я думала, мы дали тебе достойное воспитание, Кэсси. Ты не будешь встречаться с ним. Даже твой бывший парень, Смит, был куда приятнее!

— Но, мама, мы любим друг друга! — воскликнула Кэсси. — Кроме того, он не причинит вреда ни нам, ни Земному царству. Возможно, раньше у нас было не всё так гладко с Внешним миром, но босс Эррона пообещал…

Соня усмехнулась, не позволив ей договорить.

— Коталь говорил то же самое несколько лет назад, пока не дождался идеального момента, чтобы напасть. Кто знает, не повторится ли это в будущем?

Почувствовав напряжение, Джонни решил вмешаться:

— Кэсси, пожалуйста, иди в свою комнату. Мы с мамой всё обсудим, ладно?

Прошло несколько недель с тех пор, как Кэсси наконец набралась смелости рассказать родителям об отношениях с Эрроном. Реакция матери её совсем не удивила. Это не первый раз, когда кто-то негативно отзывался об её связи с ковбоем. Она много чего наслушалась от друзей, Кунг Джина и Такеды, и даже Фуджина:

— _Ты и этот… енот? Кэсс, ты моя подруга, и я уважал бы любой твой выбор, но как можно было полюбить кого-то вроде него?_

— _Не хотел бы критиковать твоё решение, ведь мы друзья, но ты же помнишь, что его босс чуть не убил нас?_

— _Я не вмешиваюсь в дела смертных, но прошу тебя быть осторожной с ним, Кассандра Кейдж_.

Практически все отрицательно отозвались об её отношениях, за исключением отца, который отреагировал спокойно, хотя и сомневался в серьёзности намерений Эррона.

Внезапный звонок нарушил напряжённую тишину. Кэсси бросилась открывать и увидела на пороге любовь всей своей жизни. Вздохнув, она впустила его внутрь.

Как только дверь закрылась, Эррон стиснул её в объятиях, заставляя почувствовать привычный запах пороха.

— Здравствуй, куколка, — хрипло произнёс он, целуя её в лоб и поглаживая по светлым волосам.

— Привет, пугало, — с сарказмом отозвалась она.

Эррон усмехнулся, а затем запечатлел поцелуй на её щеке.

— Вы определённо нарываетесь на неприятности, леди.

Отстранившись, Кэсси повела его в гостиную.

— Джеки и Алекс на базе, квартира в нашем полном распоряжении.

— И чем же мы займёмся, сладкая? — Эррон игриво улыбнулся.

Закатив глаза, Кэсси указала на телевизор.

— Есть много вариантов отлично провести время, ковбой, — она поцеловала его в губы, — не скучай без меня, я за попкорном.

Кивнув, Эррон снял шляпу и накидку, закинув их на журнальный столик. Несколько мгновений спустя в комнату вошла Кэсси с миской попкорна и двумя банками пива.

— Не знаю, понравится ли тебе. Оно не особо крепкое, — она протянула ему банку, сев рядом, — из фильмов могу предложить коллекцию классических вестернов, которые хранятся в папином архиве.

— Сойдёт, сладкая, — ответил Эррон. Кэсси удовлетворённо кивнула и принялась искать подходящий фильм.

Отложив пульт, она прильнула к Эррону. Они смотрели фильм в тишине, пока на середине она не заговорила:

— Они нас никогда не примут.

— Я знаю, — ответил Эррон.

— Мама так кричала, когда я рассказала ей о нас. К счастью, дома были папа, Джеки и Лекс, которым удалось успокоить её до того, как полетела бы посуда, — Кэсси грустно улыбнулась, — а я просто хотела бы, чтобы они прекратили видеть в тебе лишь подчинённого Коталя Кана и жителя Внешнего мира, по их мнению, до сих пор враждебного.

Эррон нежно погладил её по волосам.

— Если честно, меня мало волнует, кто и что о нас думает. Я люблю тебя, это самое главное.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — она взглянула на него и подарила ещё один поцелуй, прежде чем продолжить просмотр.

***

— Взгляни на эту сладкую парочку, — Лекс указал на Кэсси и Эррона, задремавших на диване.

— Они очень мило смотрятся вместе, — прошептала Джеки.

— Я почти им завидую.

— А я думала, ты и…

— Даже не начинай, — перебил её Алекс, — он для меня просто друг, Джеки.

— Ага, мы с Такедой поначалу тоже «просто дружили», — Бриггс усмехнулась.

— Хватит обо мне, нам нужно запечатлеть этот момент.

Джеки достала телефон и сделала несколько снимков.

— Представляю лицо Кэсс, когда мы покажем ей это, — хихикнула Бриггс и дала пять Алексу.


End file.
